


I'll keep on

by Milo_Zander21



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Male Emma Swan, Multi, genderbent, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milo_Zander21/pseuds/Milo_Zander21
Summary: Just small parts of a larger story I'm working on, trying to get a feel for how well of a response it would get. Don't want to spoil it you'll just have to read to find out.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	I'll keep on

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just snippets of a larger story I'm working on, I wanted to see how well it would be received. I don't think this is something I could write all by myself. LOOKING FOR A CO AUTHOR IF ANYONE IS WILLING.

“You like her, don’t you?” Mary Margret asked softly.

“How could I not?” Emmet replied.

“Are you going to tell her?” Mary Margret asked.

“I don’t think she likes me like that.” Emmet replied with a sigh.

“I think she does, I’ve seen the way she looks at you. When she thinks nobody’s watching.” Mary Margret said whilst putting her hand on Emmet’s shoulder giving it a small squeeze.

“Really?” Emmet asked looking up to meet Mary Margret’s eyes.

“I think you two would be really wonderful together. I think you could make her happy and I think she in return could make you happy as well.” Mary Margret spoke softly. She could see the hope swirling around in Emmet’s deep green eyes.

“I need to find Regina.” Emmet said with confidence.

“Go get her.” Mary Margret said giving Emmet a push towards the door.

Emmet didn’t hesitate and started running towards Regina’s house, his mind imagining what could be and how happy he could be. How he could find a place to call home and have someone who love him unconditionally. As he turned the corner onto Mifflin street he slowed down to a walk and caught his breath. His palms were sweaty as he got closer to Regina’s house, he was ready to open up to someone and share his whole being with another person. The thing about Emmet Swan’s life is that he will never truly get his happy ending, stopping a few paces from Regina’s front door he froze at what he was witnessing. Robin Hood and Regina tangled up in a passionate kiss. For a moment he lost his breath and the blood in his veins ran cold. 

How could he have been so stupid to think he stood a chance with Regina. Emmet decided to high tail it out of there before he was spotted, he ran all the way to his apartment. As soon as he was behind closed doors Emmet sunk to the ground and laid back against the door, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh. His face red from running and embarrassment. 

That night Emmet fell asleep against his door praying to be swallowed up whole and that tomorrow would never come.

Emmet woke up to knocking on his door, he groggily opened his eyes and slowly stood up. Another knock came on the door, Emmet took a deep stuttering breath before opening the door. 

“Good morning Emmet.” Regina said smiling as she waited to be invited in.

‘The universe fucking hates me.’ Emmet thought to himself as he opened the door wider and stepped aside. Regina stepped into the apartment looking all around, taking in everything she could.

Emmet closed the door and tried to gather his thoughts before replying to Regina. “Mayor Mills, what can I do for you?” 

Regina’s eyebrows rose at the formalities before she turned around to face Emmet before saying. “I wanted to talk to you about Henry.” Reina tried to gauge what Emmet’s reaction would be because every time she mentioned her son, Emmet seemed to get skittish and now with him using her formal title maybe now wasn’t the time.

“What about him?” Emmet asked slowly.

“He wants to meet you.” Regina replied.

“Oh.” Emmet uttered not really knowing what to say.

“Do you not want to meet him?” Regina questioned not knowing what was wrong with the man in front of her.

“I do.” Emmet said lifting his head up to look at Regina.

“Well good. I was thinking I could meet you at the hospital at half 3, after my last meeting is done.” Regina said still trying to gauge a reaction from Emmet.

“Okay, I’ll be there.” Emmet replied trying to act casual after seeing Regina making out with Robin.

Regina liked to think she was getting to know Emmet since she found him a four months ago but he was so hard to read. Never knowing what he was actually feeling or thinking, he always seemed so impassive.

“Good, I’ll see you at half 3 sharp.” Regina said as she made her exit after all this town wasn’t going to run itself. Emmet released the breath he’d been holding when his front door closed behind Regina not too gently slamming his head against the door.

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#

Emmet Slowly made his way up Katheryn’s porch and knocked on her door this was there morning ritual. The door swung open to reveal a tired looking Kathryn, Emmet could see the bags under her eyes and how paler her face looked. Emmet’s eyes softened as he gently asked. “Rough night?”

“Really rough night.” Katheryn replied quietly.

“Do you want to postpone?” Emmet asked.

“No, I need a friend right now.” Katheryn replied as she gently tugged Emmet into the house and closing the door.

They both made their way into sitting room, Katheryn didn’t hesitate to throw herself onto the couch and wrap herself in a blanket. Emmet looked at her with sympathy knowing exactly what she was going through, night terrors were worst. 

“I’ll make us some extra strong coffee.” Emmet said as she shuffled slowly to the kitchen. Emmet went about making the coffee and adding some chocolate powder hoping to provide more comfort for the woman in the other room. Once the coffee was finished, he walked back into the sitting room placing the two mugs down on the coffee table before sitting on the floor in front of Katheryn leaning back onto the couch.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Emmet asked tilting his head back.

“Not really. Let’s talk about you.” Katheryn replied making eye contact with Emmet.

“Okay.” Emmet said he wasn’t going to push her into sharing. “I’m meeting Henry today and I’m absolutely terrified.” Emmet spoke quietly.

Katheryn sat up and reached over to grab her mug of coffee and took a sip before replying. “Why?”

“What if I don’t know how to talk to him? What if he hates me? What if I can’t connect with him?” Emmet asked hoarsely.

Katheryn sat forwards and rested to her forehead against the back of Emmet’s head. “Emmet you are one of the most kindest, caring, loyal and funny people I’ve ever met. Except for Fred of course.” Katheryn says letting out a chuckle at the end.

“Fred’s a good guy, you’re lucky to have each other.” Emmet replied ignoring all the complements he’s just received.

“Talk to me about it?” Katheryn gently prodded.

“You know my history, what if I can’t connect with him. What if when I look at him, I feel nothing?” Emmet replied closing his eyes. Katheryn stays silent knowing Emmet wasn’t finished.

“What if I look at him and fall in love with the son I never knew I had.” Emmet said.

“Would that be so bad? I mean you can connect with people, just look at me and you. Fred is my true love but you are my soulmate Emmet and even you can’t deny that.” Katheryn said.

“No, I can’t.” Emmet chuckled.

“what time are you meeting Henry?” Katheryn asked ash she moved her head of Emmets and took another sip of coffee.

“Half 3, sharp.” Emmet replied repeating Regina’s statement.

“Good, you’ve got plenty of time.” Katheryn said but hesitated on her next words.

“What is it?” Emmet asked looking up at Katheryn.

“Will you lay with me?” Katheryn asked uncertainty lacing her voice.

“Of course I will.” Emmet said quickly standing up and taking of his shoes and laying down next to Katheryn.  
Katheryn set an alarm on her phone so Emmet wouldn’t be late to meet Henry and then laid back next to Emmet as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#

Sometime later Kathryn’s alarm went off startling her awake, she began to panic as she felt a presence behind her.

“It’s just me Emmet.” Emmet said in a soothing voice. Katheryn instantly relaxed knowing she was safe and not in danger.  
“I feel better after that nap.” Katheryn said sleepily.

“Good, recovery takes a lot out of you and you should get your rest when you can.” Emmet said sitting up.

Katheryn sat up also so they were sitting side by side. “I don’t know how I’m ever going to be able cope going outside again.” Katheryn said.

“It’ll take some time but you just have to go at your own pace, doing what makes you comfortable. Not what you think people expect of you, if anyone pushes you too much then they don’t deserve a place in your life. I’m sure Fred would tell you the same thing.” Emmet said.

“You know Fred is so grateful that you came into our lives, he might not express it much but he’s glad you’re here as much as I am.” Katheryn said sincerely grabbing Emmet’s hand and squeezing.

“I’m just glad I could help you both, what happened to you shouldn’t get to define a person’s life although I am the complete opposite of that statement. I just didn’t want you to suffer like I have and if I could help even just a little bit then I know I’ve done something meaningful with my life.” Emmet replied back with emotion coating his words.

“How has no one snatched you up yet?” Katheryn questioned.

Emmet just gave a bashful smile and shrugged at the question. Emmet glanced at the clock and saw the time, with a sigh he smiled apologetically at Katheryn before saying. “I need to get going if I’m going to get to the hospital on time.” 

“It’s going to be fine, just go in there and be your wonderful self.” Katheryn said as Emmet got up and put his shoes back on.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Emmet said as Katheryn got up to walk him to the door.

“I’ll be here.” Katheryn said as she waved to Emmet as walked down the porch steps.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed.
> 
> WOULD REALLY ENJOY A CO AUTHOR FOR THE WHOLE STORY.


End file.
